


Tout en dessous du Ciel

by Kohfuku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Buddhist Character, Drama & Romance, Forbidden Love, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mysticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohfuku/pseuds/Kohfuku
Relationships: OC/OC





	Tout en dessous du Ciel

Décidemment, je n’aime pas cette vie qu’on m’impose. Le choix de Père et Mère de partir passer la première semaine du moins de juin dans un établissement de bain ne me convient pas réellement. A vrai dire, l’idée de rester à la maison ne me plait guère plus. Dans tous les cas, je n’ai pas le choix, car je dois les accompagner pour faire bonne figure. Père avait obtenu ce privilège grâce à de potentiels clients, et comme ceux-ci sont importants, il voulait que nous soyons présents, histoire de rajouter une image plus humaine à sa figure d’industriel redoutable. Et puis, cela n’est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose après tout, car la plupart du temps, je ne sors pas du domaine familial. Les précepteurs viennent à domicile, car Mère est extrêmement exigeante. A seize ans, je représente pour eux un espoir immense et on attend beaucoup de moi, beaucoup trop peut-être. J’aurais donné n’importe quoi pour que ce poids soit moins lourd à porter.

Le train qui nous mène vers Yasuwara est confortable, probablement parce que nous nous sommes installés dans le wagon de la première classe. Je ne connais pas la différence, car je ne suis jamais allé plus bas. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt non plus de cette distinction, mais soit. Je porte une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir par-dessus, ainsi qu’un pantalon de la même couleur. Avant de partir, Mère a noué autour de mon col un ruban noir de sorte à ce que cela me rende présentable. Ce geste est pour moi un geste d’affection, car je sais que sous ses airs stricts, elle m’aime beaucoup. Le paysage défile devant mes yeux, des montagnes et des lacs. Là où nous allons est un bourg où un établissement de bain assez réputé s’est développé depuis quelques dizaines d’années sous l’ère Meiji. Père, qui a déjà effectué le voyage pour assister à une réception donnée là-bas, m’a décrit le bâtiment comme étant semblable à un rêve. Le style traditionnel du Japon de l’avant-Restauration y est apparemment resté intact. Je dois avouer que cela me donne envie d’y être, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas entièrement réticent à l’idée de ce voyage, en fin de compte. Mère discute avec une autre passagère très élégante, habillée à l’occidentale et dont le rouge à lèvre vous captive par son éclat. Je l’ai vaguement entendu dire des compliments à mon éloge plus tôt pendant le voyage. Non pas que cela me déplaise, mais je ne pense pas être la même personne que celle de l’image que je renvoie. Comme s’il y avait deux moi, deux Kazuhiko... C’est pour cela que cette vie me parait imposée, réglée comme du papier à musique au point où je me sentirais presque étouffer. Je sentais que le train commençait à ralentir depuis maintenant quelques minutes, et en effet, il est maintenant en train de perdre de la vitesse. J’ai à peine le temps de désengourdir mes muscles que le voilà qu’il s’arrête déjà dans une gare construite en briques rouges. Le sifflet du contrôleur se mit à retentir et le nom de la gare fut crié : « Yasuwara, Yasuwara ! ». J’entends Père me dire alors : « Kazuhiko, prends ta valise, nous sommes arrivés. M. Ikeda nous envoie un véhicule afin de nous faire parcourir le reste du trajet vers l’hôtel. ». Mère faisait quant à elle ses adieux à la dame de tout à l’heure, puis descendit la première. Père la suit, et je ferme la marche. Mes jambes me font mal à force d’avoir tenu assis pendant plusieurs heures. Il y a un peu de vent et je peux voir la vapeur de la locomotive se diffuser sur le quai. Un homme s’approcha, et dit à Père : « M. Ishikawa, je présume ? Je viens de la part de M. Ikeda afin de vous amener jusqu’à votre hôtel. », avant d’ajouter des compliments à destination de Mère.

La voiture du domestique de M. Ikeda est une Ford, une entreprise qui a implantée au Japon une usine l’année dernière, donc cela veut dire que M. Ikeda est quelqu’un assez important pour se procurer une telle richesse. Le paysage est encore très japonais, mais la rue semble tout nouvellement pavée. Plusieurs bâtiments en brique semblables à la gare ont surement remplacé des maisons traditionnelles et des boutiques avaient fleuri ici et là. Le voyage m’a exténué, donc je ferme un peu les yeux pour les reposer ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Quand je les rouvre se tient alors devant moi un bâtiment étincelant de mille feux. On aurait dit un temple que l’on aurait pu voir à Kyoto, mais je compris très vite que c’est en réalité l’hôtel que je suis en train de voir en ce moment même. Autour de moi se trouvaient clairsemées ici et là de modestes maisons en bois, et la construction se situait au bout d'une allée calme dont la voie était pavée. Des piliers vermillon soutenaient un toit de briques noires orné d’un _karahafu_ qui surplombait l’entrée. Un immense pin trônait à droite du chemin qui y menait. Je suis fasciné en le regardant, car il me rappelle les pins que l’on peut voir sur les paravents. Une femme surgit de derrière le rideau en tissu fendu qui sépare de l’extérieur le hall d’entrée, entre les deux grosses lanternes en papier portant l’inscription de l’idéogramme de « longévité ». « Bienvenue dans notre modeste auberge d’Akamatsu ! », s’exclame-t-elle avec un air jovial. Le terme « modeste » ne me parait cependant guère approprié dans cette configuration... « Mr. Ishikawa, c’est un honneur de vous recevoir à nouveau dans notre humble établissement, reprend-elle, et ce en une si charmante compagnie. » Mère est flattée, moi un peu moins. Pendant que la dame était en train de faire des courbettes, je m’aperçu qu’un garçon vint la rejoindre pour se placer derrière elle, sans dire un mot. La partie droite de son visage est cachée à moitié par une longue mèche de cheveux, qui ressemble à la mienne tout en étant plus longue, car je ne vois pas son œil. Ses cheveux sont quant à eux plus clairs, brun clair plus précisément. Contrairement à la tenancière, qui devait l’employer, il était habillé avec des vêtements occidentaux. Une chemise blanche, comme moi, et des bretelles. Et surtout, il souriait, sans dire un mot. Il doit avoir à peu près le même âge que moi...

Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsque la dame s’approcha pour lui confier nos bagages, et elle nous fit tous entrer. Le hall d’entrée était richement décoré à la japonaise, avec toutefois des sofas et des vis-à-vis rouges. Quand nous sommes montés à l’étage supérieur, le décor changea alors. Plus de portes coulissantes, mais des murs au style victorien, comme à la maison. Les chambres n’en sont guère différentes, et ma chambre possède un grand lit simple. Au moins, je peux tout de suite me rassurer sur la qualité du sommeil qu’on me promettait. Je m’arrête un instant pour regarder la vue que m’offre la grande fenêtre, quand j’entends une voix douce derrière moi : « J’ai déposé votre valise près du lit, Monsieur. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans notre établissement. ». Je me retourne, et je vois le garçon, incliné comme tout à l’heure. Il sourit toujours. Je le remercie et il sort alors, en fermant délicatement la porte. Je ne l’avais pas entendu arriver, donc je dois admettre que je suis un peu surpris. Je chasse cette idée de mon esprit et m’allonge sur le lit. Je ne savais pas ce que j’allais bien pouvoir faire pour m’occuper pendant dix jours. Je ferme les yeux, soupire, et murmure entre mes dents : « Quelle vie pénible... »


End file.
